Un confuso sentimiento
by WinryRockbellMetal
Summary: Sísifo hizo la promesa a Tenma de proteger a Sasha pero ahora no comprende si lo que siente por ella es algo mas o solo el deber de protegerla


_**Hola gente aqui escribiendo otro fic ^o^**_

_**En un SísifoxSasha adoro esta pareja x3**_

_**Dedicado: para una persona que adoro que considero que es Sísifo por su personalidad n.n**_

_**Los personajes no son de mi poder sino de Saint Seiya porque si fueran seria una locura owO**_

Normal: Dialogo

_Cursiva: _Pensamientos

**Negrita:**Epoca

_**Bien aqui voy...**_

* * *

Señorita Sasha no se preocupe -Le dijo un joven de 20 años mas o menos que era el Santo de Sagitario a la pequeña Athena que derramaba lagrimas en los ojos por extrañar a su hermano y a ese niño llamado Tenma a la cual le sostenia de la mano para guiarla-

Sísifo -dijo Sasha-

Dígame mi diosa -Contesto el joven-

¿Volveré a ver a mis amigos? -Pregunto solloza-

Se lo aseguro mi diosa-Le sonríe-

Gracias pero por favor dime Sasha -exclamo secándose las lagrimas. Quedo sorprendido pero obedeció-

De acuerdo -Contesto-

* * *

**Tres años después...**

Una Sasha de 12 años regresaba del encuentro con Tenma a la cámara del Patriarca donde Sísifo se encontraba solo esperándola ya que el patriarca no se encontraba al saber del ataque del espectro. Al verla se inclino y hizo una reverencia , noto una expresión de preocupación y a la vez alegría, el joven hizo una reverencia.

¿Se encuentra bien? -Pregunto Sagitario con curiosidad discreta-

Amigo mío estoy feliz por algo que me alegro el día -Sonrió la pelimorada entre lagrimas-

Podría decirme ¿Por que? -levanto levemente la mirada-

Encontré a Tenma aquí -Respondió-

Al escuchar ese nombre el caballero revolvió su mente y recordó al rebelde Tenma que se negaba a dejar ir a Sasha al Santuario, desde el fondo e su corazón se sintió el caballero arrepentido de tal acto sin importar que ella fuese Athena no era justo, al volver en si Sísifo solo sonrió, se sentía feliz por ella y la vez culpable por lo de hace años. La chica se dedico que a observar a su amigo deseaba invadir la mente del guardian de la novena casa ¿Que pensaría? era la pregunta lógica.

Estoy alegre por usted-Por fin contesto el joven-

¿Me pregunto si alguna vez veré a Alone? -La niña llevo su mirada a los pilares-

Confió en eso -Aclaro él-

Por favor amigo levántate -Dijo con confianza Athena-

El santo se dispuso a levantarse y a mirar al suelo aun seguía con aquellos pensamientos.

* * *

2 años mas tarde...

Sísifo caminaba por los alrededores del Santuario y en su camino se encontró a Tenma con la armadura de Pegaso sus miradas en un instante se cruzaron, en santo dorado dio media vuelta.

_"Tenma..."_ -Se dijo así mismo observando como aquel se alejaba- El sabia que Pegaso visitaba a Athena pues esta le comentaba. Ambos estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por ella. Continuo su camino esta llegar a su templo para apoyarse en uno de los pilares y observar el cielo.

"_Me pregunto... Le pregunto al mismo cielo si mi culpabilidad es una carga sin sentido. Mi propósito en esta vida es proteger a Sasha, a Athena al ser un cargo que no cualquier hombre podría tener, es difícil pero para mí es un honor protegerla, suelo pensar que seria si existiera la posibilidad de verme en una época diferente donde ella y yo seamos desconocidos donde mis amigos sean unos extraños pero donde mis pensamientos no fuesen una locura... _

_Tengo la curiosidad de saber si la conozco en esa época podría volver a cuidarla, aconsejarla, ver esa sonrisa y consolarla en momentos difíciles, de pequeño negaba que los dioses existiesen ahora convertido en un hombre tengo confirmado que mis pensamientos eran erróneos. _

_El querer verla feliz se me hace mi caprichosa misión, su mirada mi perdición, su voz una brisa de verano, oír sus palabras mi canción pero lo mas incomprensible es que ella me hace feliz... ¿Que cosas pienso? Si ElCid supiera esto diría que estoy loco aunque ya he hecho mil locuras.."  
_Esto era lo que deambulaba por la cabeza de Sísifo de Sagitario cuando fue interrumpido por alguien.

Así que aquí estabas -Comento una voz sumamente familiar para él-

ElCid.. -dijo sorprendido levantándose del pilar-

Te veo perdido ¿Pensando? -Sonrió Capricornio.

Algunas veces tengo el pensamiento de que eres un brujo -Bromeo Sagitario-

Quizas.. ¿Que te preocupa? -Le pregunto su amigo-

Nada... ¿A que has venido?

Quería saber si quieres caminar un rato podria ayudar ha aclarar esa mente tuya -Insinuó llevándose la mano a la nuca-

No seria mala idea amigo mio -Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-

* * *

En su caminata los dos amigos se dispusieron a conversar tranquilamente, estaban pasando por unos de los jardines donde se sentaron en las rocas, todo lo que eran bromas y carcajadas. Pero la mirada de Sagitario hizo que descubriera a Sasha en el jardín a lo lejos, estaba sentada en el pasto entre las flores y dejo de hablar, esto hizo percatar al ElCid que la mirada del otro muchacho estaba perdida y vio el "hechizo" que lo controlaba.

Hey, despiera -Se escucho en ese silencio-

¿Que? -Dijo confundido y algo sonrojado Sísifo, no entendía que diablos le pasaba-

¿En que pensabas? -ElCid lo miro con cierta curiosidad-

Pues... -Trato de dar una excusa-

Olvídalo estas mas extraño que Kardia -Se burlo Capricornio-

¿Extraño? -Se sorprendió al escuchar eso-

Así es -Contesto con la máxima sinceridad-

El santo de la novena casa solo rió al comentario y cerro los ojos en un instante.

Bien debo regresar al templo de Capricornio nos vemos luego -Se despidió levantándose de la roca-

De acuerdo amigo cuídate -Observo como su mejor amigo se alejaba-

Nuevamente dirijo su mirada a donde estaba la chica, lacia tranquila y feliz, cerro sus ojos de nuevo para volver a sus pensamientos.

_"Me gustaría comprender que me sucede, que es este sentimiento tan cálido hacia ... Acaso es ¿Amor? ¿O solo mi cabeza me confunde?. ¿Es solo una promesa que le hice a ese niño del cuidar a Athena? Si llegara a entender, todo estaría claro en mi mente, quizás ElCid tiene razón estoy actuando extraño, no debo tomar importancia, he llagado a quererla, ha dar todo por ella, hoy veo a Tenma pasar estoy a gusto que se hallan vuelto ha por que siento... ¿Celos?"_

Si esa era la palabra "Celos" algo que dejo perturbado al joven no comprendía eso, mientras meditaba escucho unos pasos supuso que era ElCid que regresaba a molestarlo.

Amigo ¿Acaso no te ibas? -Dijo abriendo los ojos-

Pero no era su amigo era...

Señorita Athena...

Hola Sísifo -le sonrió la joven que ahora tenia 14 años-

Perdone mis modales pensé que era alguien mas -Se inclino con respecto-

Todo esta en orden -Volvió a sonreír- Por favor vuelve a sentarte tal solo fue una confusión -Continuo-

Éste obedeció a la petición y a la vez la chica hacia lo mismo-

Es un bonito campo ¿No? -Comento Sasha-

Si, Albafica a cuidado estas rosas muy bien

Quiero decirte algo -Dijo la chica observando el jardín-

El la miro y se dispuso a escucharla.

* * *

**Este es mi primer capitulo creo que esta del asco ToT Ustedes digan, creo que me pase sobre la personalidad de Sísifo es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre esta pareja ;w;**

**Díganme**** si lo continuo lo dejo allí.  
**

**Dejen su REVIEW con consejo, criticas insultos o lo que quieran por fis**

**Un beso y un abrazo a todos y gracias por leer son una maravilla de este mundo *w***

**Nos leemos luego :D**


End file.
